


You and Undyne go to the sauna

by morefishplease



Series: Comfy Fish Stories [49]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Public Display of Affection, Sauna, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 07:22:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10782213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morefishplease/pseuds/morefishplease
Summary: What it says in the title. Due to having originally been written and posted for a different site most of my stories' titles are just descriptions of the story, and I'm too lazy to make up meaningful titles for everything.





	You and Undyne go to the sauna

When you open the door a wall of heat and steam assaults you and you reel back for a moment before Undyne reaches out, grabs your hand, pulls you in with her. Her hair hangs lank and wiry and you estimate from the copious salty sweat pouring from her that she’s been in there for at least forty-five minutes. She leans in, kisses you lethargically, sits you down next to her, peering at you with slit tired eyes, still drawn up in a smile, eyes crinkling as she winks at you.

“I missed you,” she says. “I was waiting here for ever.”

“At least you had company,” jutting your chin at the old white man asleep in the corner. Undyne follows your gaze, shakes her head.

“He’s been asleep the whole time I’ve been in here.”

Your eyes meet for a moment. “He’s not –“ you begin but Undyne laughs, shakes her head.

“No, no, I checked after the first twenty minutes. He’s fine.”

The heat is truly oppressive and the sweat is already staining the front of your towel. You blow out your breath, glance over at Undyne. “You can go if you want,” you tell her. “You’ve been in here for forever already.” She shakes her head.

“Nah, I’ll stay,” she says, crossing her legs. You glance down, trace your way up her thigh until it disappears beneath her towel. She follows your gaze with a smug smile slowly spreading across her face, sharp fangs poking down below her lips. “The moisture is good for my gills,” she explains as your eyes flick back up to hers, quickly hiding her grin. Her gills certainly do look happy; they’re puffing outward lightly, salmon-pink and fresh-smelling, the same way they do when she’s aroused – hang on a minute…

Undyne licks her lips, the sharp tang of her salty sweat reminding her of another vaguely similar taste, as she slips over, fits herself snugly into your lap. You can feel yourself hardening as she rubs lightly against you, and you can feel the slight springy resistance as her fiery-red pubic hair brushes against you beneath her towel. You cast a panicked glance at the man but he still seems as sound asleep as ever. Undyne is biting her lip, eyes narrowed but still cast upward in amusement, enjoying the feeling as you squirm beneath her – and the feeling as you slowly prod her through your towel thanks to your panicked motions.

“Undyne –“ you hiss, “we’re in public –“ but she leans in, silences your protestations with her soft lips, and you can’t help yourself any longer, you press forward against her, rub the head of your cock against her, feel a familiar fishoil slickness that is far different from her sweat.

“What’s the issue?” she asks innocently, eyes wide, hand darting down to cradle your hardon, rubbing you against her again. She positions you against her entrance, prods you into her a few times. You can feel the moisture on your cock and you swallow hard.

“I’m done with the sauna,” you tell her and she laughs, pulls you up by one hand. You smooth out your towel so you aren’t noticeable, follow Undyne out into the freezing corridor.

“I know a place for that,” she tells you, flicking your hardon through your towel as you try to avoid her hands, but she pulls you in, kisses your neck, ear, jaw, and you roll your eyes, take her hand, head back to your room.

Inside the sauna the old man cracks his eyes open, raises an eyebrow. “That was hot,” he remarks.

**Author's Note:**

> What a funny joke. Anyway, not much to say about this, it's pretty simple. Personally, I don't like saunas a whole lot, but I imagine Undyne would like the humidity, so I went for that angle.


End file.
